


Nutrition

by littlekittykanny



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: and JEDI ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT, clones being mistreated, clones deserve more love, for real though my sons deserved better, i love my oc children, i love the clones, protect the clones, this was based off a Tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/pseuds/littlekittykanny
Summary: Just a short story based off of thefreelancerdivision's post on Tumblr. Sometimes the relationship between the clones and food can be a complicated one.





	Nutrition

**Author's Note:**

> Original Tumblr post that spawned this fic can be found at https://thefreelancerdivision.tumblr.com/post/162399822777/thefreelancerdivision-one-last-thing-to

They had no idea how it had come to this.

One moment the they were being reamed out, and the next thing they knew one shiny was passed out on the floor and a tiny blonde woman was giving the mongrel officer what for.

Vid couldn’t believe his eyes, and he was almost positive no one else would believe him either.

He and his brothers had been requested to guard a small gathering of senators on Coruscant- at the request of Senator Organa. The senator had greeted them warmly and thanked them for agreeing to be the protection detail. He had told the clones that if needed they were welcome to some refreshments.

The mongrel officer who insisted on leading the security detail then turned around and snapped that the clones weren’t to touch anything…and if they did their rations would be cut. One of the shinies had broken that rule when Senator Amidala insisted he try some, and as a result, they were denied nightly and morning rations.

The poor nameless shiny almost cried, looking at his batchmates, apologetically.

The older clones were used to this from the mongrel officers-being refused food. Sometimes the mongrels would pick a trooper and pick on him and refuse him food until it got critical. The shinies weren’t just yet. They hadn’t learned to hide portions of their rations away for times like these. It showed when the same shiny who’d gotten in trouble the night before collapsed from hunger.

The mongrel had moved to kick the shiny in the head when he found himself being levitated off the ground.

Vid and his brothers had spun around to see the tiniest little woman with her arm outstretched.

Vid was taken back by how angry she looked. Her eyebrows were pinched together, lips pulled into a tight line, and eyes practically burning with intensity. In armor reminiscent of their own, she walked forward, slowly before demanding to know what was going on.

Her voice was soft, but hard, clearly showing that she was not in a joking mood.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but put me down! I’ll have you arrested for this-” the mongrel tried to argue.

“My name is Commander Arya Clarke, padawan of the Jedi Order….and who do you think you are, attempting to kick a man while he’s down?” she responded, not lowering her hand for a moment.

Things made a bit more sense to Vid now. He’d heard of Jedi, even saw a few while stationed on Coruscant, but he’d never seen this woman before. He’d never seen a Jedi wear armor so similar to the clones own, and he certainly had never seen a Jedi use the Force like that.

He watched as she set the mongrel down, standing over the poor shiny like a guardian angel.

Arya turned to Vid and said, “You, tell me your name than tell me what happened here.”

“CT-8925, mam-”

“That’s not what I asked, trooper. Call me Arya, not ‘mam.”

“…name’s Vid, ma-Arya. The shiny hasn’t eaten in three standard days-”

“And why the kark not?!”

“…he was being punished,” Vid sighed. “Kid took some food Senator Amidala offered him and Officer Tak told us that if we ate any our rations would be cut. Kid broke the rules, so Tak’s been withholding all of our rations. Kid was starving and passed out. It’s really not that big of a deal-”

“Yes. Yes, it is. Officer Tak, was it? This is inexcusable. Under no circumstances is starving your troops an appropriate punishment, especially when they’ve done nothing wrong! If this trooper was offered food by the senator, than he hasn’t stolen anything,” Arya snapped, turning her angered gaze onto the mongrel officer.

The mongrel didn’t know how to respond other than to splutter and try to defend himself. However, the small woman gave him little chance to respond. She simply sent him a withering glare before looking at the troopers.

“Vid, please take your brother to the med bay. The rest of you, report to the mess immediately. You need to eat and you need to eat now. Triple the rations you intake. The amount they give you on Kamino and around here is appalling!” Arya said. “I will deal with Officer Tak here.”

“You’re just a padawan! And what do you know about what these clones can handle-”

“Oh, I’M SORRY! Are YOU a battle certified medic? Are YOU a Jedi healer? Do YOU know how fast their metabolism burns compared to the average human male and that what we’re giving them is woefully inadequate to keep up with aforementioned metabolism? I had NO idea!”

“You-You-You’re still can’t just barge in here and take my men-”

“I do believe I rank higher than you, Officer-”

“You still have no right-You’re only a padawan, not a Jedi!”

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Vid and his brothers simply looked at one another before Tapout made a shooing gesture. Vid nodded and bolted off with his little brother, leaving Tapout, their batcher Inkstop, and the two remaining shinies. Tapout and Inkstop looked to see a young Twi-Lek woman approaching, flanked by three men with bright green painted armor, reminiscent of the Twi’Lek’s skin color. The saber clipped to her waist clearly showed she was a Jedi. Lively brown eyes looked between the padawan and the officer currently shouting at each other. Her tattooed lekku were wrapped around her neck, a beautiful smile on her face.

“Hello, lil Arya! How have you been darling?” she said, placing her hand on the young human woman’s shoulder.

“HE is my problem! He’s been starving his troopers until they drop!” Arya snapped. “Zehra, he can’t do this!”

The Twi’Lek’s expression turned cold upon those words as she turned on the mongrel officer. She smiled widely, saccharinely sweet as she responded with, “Well, we’ll just have to speak with his superiors about this, won’t we padawan?”

She turned to the troopers behind her.

“Tracer, Wash, Sylv, why don’t you escort these boys to the mess?” she said. “Make sure those boys eat! They’re much too thin.”

“Yes, General Karga! C’mon boys, the general and commander will sort this out,” the biggest of the group said.

His paint curled in lines around his arms and shoulders. His two brothers were slightly smaller than him, but both much larger than Inkstop, Tapout or the other two brothers.

Inkstop looked at Tapout before the large trooper said, “Name’s Sylv. These are my boys Tracer and Wash. It’s time to get some food in the lot of you.”

The two shinies looked at Inkstop and Tapout hopefully before looking back at Sylv. Inkstop and Tapout simply nodded and decided to follow Sylv.

As the group walked away from the two Jedi and officer, Tapout asked Sylv why the commander seemed so upset.

“Commander Clarke? Oh, she wasn’t kidding when she said she’s a Jedi healer and combatives medic,” Sylv chuckled. “She takes her job very seriously. You guys are seriously underfed. When we get to the mess, Clarke’s gonna make sure you get triple of what you were eating before.”

“…We-we’re underfed?” a soft voice, one of the shinies, broke in. “B-B-But we were eating about the same size portions as on Kamino.”

“Yeah, don’t get Ar’ika started on the Long Necks. She will never stop once she gets going,” Wash laughed. “They weren’t feeding us nearly what we needed back on Kamino. Ar’ika can explain it better.”

“So…we’re going to get more food?” asked the other shiny.

“Yup! C’mon kid,” Tracer said, throwing an arm around a shiny.

The group made their way down to the mess, happy and laughing soon to be joined by two Jedi- a bright and happy Twi’Lek and a grumpy, shouty, blonde Mandalorian.


End file.
